Johnlock: The Troubles (Book 2)
by MrsHeftyTurtle
Summary: This book is the second book to my Johnlock trilogy. If you have not read the first book, I highly recommend reading the first book as soon as possible before starting this one, because this won't make any sense. Summary; Sherlock left, leaving John to decide whether living is a good enough option. But when Sherlock returns, so does an old friend, along with all his troubles.
1. Prologue

**AN: This is in neither of their point of views, it's sort of third person for both of them. Mostly focused on John, though.**

**This continues off with the first book, so if you have not read that yet, PLEASE GO READ IT. This book will make NO SENSE to you, if you have not read the first one yet. I understand that in the last chapter of the first book I had said I would create chapter 1 by February 2nd or 3rd, but I wanted to post a prologue before hand. I will have a chapter 1 up by then, but this is what I wanted to leave you with so you could follow the book and favorite it.**

* * *

John was starting to really fall in love with the consulting detective. Their feelings for each other grew stronger day by day. They cared so much for each other, even if Sherlock didn't understand how to show his feelings for him. John enjoyed every single moment he had with Sherlock, those were the great days. He was never bored, he always had something to do. Even watching Sherlock was sometimes entertaining, like when he would sit and yell at the tele, it was almost adorable. John loved having his consulting detective around, to hold him when he was upset or didn't feel well. Sometimes Sherlock wouldn't even hide the fact that he loved John, and he would end up being the most romantic person ever. Those were the best nights, Sherlock would make them dinner and after that they would cuddle on the couch, holding onto each other. Some nights they would end up sleeping on the couch together, even though they normally slept in Sherlock's bed. Just some nights they were too lazy to let go of each other, or they just didn't want to, so they would fall asleep on the couch. They didn't always have the most amazing times, they did argue, over stupid things though. Sherlock would get so caught up in a case and John always tried to take care of Sherlock, but he would get mad and they would argue over it. Sherlock almost completely got rid of smoking and needing nicotine patches, but that had returned after they went a few weeks without a case. Sherlock was starting to go a little bit insane, needing the nicotine. He almost forced John out of the flat to go buy him some and with regret, that's what John did. He went out and bought Sherlock his nicotine patches. That's what their relationship had consisted of, it was perfect and messed up in every way possible. But it was the greatest, whether they were being attacked by Magnussen or Moriarty or anyone, really.

Until one day, they were at dinner, and Sherlock told John he shouldn't be seen with him anymore, and that's when Sherlock had left John. He just left him there, helpless. John had gone back to the flat and never left. Crying for weeks, he had finally given in and got his gun, he was going to kill himself. That's the only solution he knew, if he couldn't have Sherlock, then no one could have John.

Goodbye, John Watson.

* * *

**AN: Like I said in the beginning, chapter 1 will be up by February 2nd or 3rd, so please be patient, it's going to be a GIANT chapter. (Apologies for this prologue being so short, it's all I could think of without spoiling the rest of the book.) I hope everyone that followed the first book will follow this one as well! It's not over! There are many more adventures for Sherlock and John ahead! :)**


	2. Chapter 1: Throwing Punches

**AN: Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**_Sherlock's POV_**

Sherlock had kept a close watch on John since he left, he watched as John suffered every day and night. He was crying and starving himself, it looked like he hadn't slept since Sherlock had left. It was killing him, to watch as the love of his life slowly tried to kill himself in front of him. Sherlock couldn't take it, he had to go see John, but he couldn't. This was his torture, Moriarty knew this was going to happen. He knew John was going to react this way, that's why it didn't matter whether Sherlock was with him or not. John was going to die either way. Sherlock was watching John on one of the hidden cameras he had around the flat, he was watching as John got up to grab his pistol. That was all Sherlock needed to see, he slammed the laptop shut and immediatly left the building he was in, completely forgetting his coat and scarf. Just full out running home to the flat, as fast as he could. He could make it in time if he kept this pace, or faster, he wasn't too far from the flat, just about 5 blocks. He burst into the flat and bolted up the stairs, just in time to hear a _BANG _and a female scream. It was Mrs. Hudson, Sherlock went up the rest of the stairs and ran into the flat, forcing the door open. He looked around frantically, Mrs. Hudson had walked in on John and dropped the tray she was carrying, she was holding John and had taken the gun from him. Sherlock went to John and lightly pushed Mrs. Hudson away and clung onto John. He just held him, lightly rocking back and forth, letting him cry into his shoulder. He rubbed the back of his head lightly, running his fingers through his short blonde hair. Sherlock kept murmuring that it was going to be okay, and that he was here now. He felt horrible, ever doing this to John. It was much worse than when he faked his suicide.

After about 30 minutes, John was just sniffling into Sherlock's shoulder, he pulled his head back and looked at Sherlock. John put his hands on Sherlock's cheeks and pulled his face into a deep kiss. Sherlock held onto John tighter, he never wanted to let go. Their kiss became more passionate, Sherlock assumed Mrs. Hudson had left the room, and John started feeling all over Sherlock's chest. Sherlock could tell John wanted to take Sherlock's shirt off, but he wasn't comfortable with that, _yet_. Sherlock lightly pulled away from the kiss, breathing heavily, he smiled. He lightly kissed John on the forehead and held him in a hugging position again.

"I'm so sorry, John.. I'm so sorry.. I didn't mean for this to happen.. I love you.." Sherlock was so happy to have made it in time, maybe Mrs. Hudson would have stopped John from killing himself today, but tomorrow she might have been too late. He was happy John was still alive and in his arms. "I left for your safety.. I won't ever do it again."

"D-do you promise?" John said through light hiccups. Sherlock nodded, rubbing John's back lightly. John's body relaxed into Sherlock's, and Sherlock picked John up and carried him back to _their _bedroom, laying him on the bed. He laid down beside John, holding him as John cuddled into his chest. Sherlock could feel John's pulse slowing down as well as his breaths, he was starting to fall asleep. Sherlock kissed the top of John's head and continued to caress his back to comfort him. Sherlock never fell asleep, so he ended up laying there and holding John as he slept. His heart fluttering everytime John made a movement in his sleep, moving closer to Sherlock. Almost as if he was gripping onto him to prove that he was real.

* * *

Sherlock never got up, even when the sun did rise, he just laid there and waited for John to wake up. John didn't seem to have a nightmare at all during his sleep, which was a wonderful sign that everything with him, mentally, was going to be okay. When John finally had woken up, he looked up at Sherlock, smiling, and kissed him. John pulled back lightly and Sherlock heard the faint sound of John's stomach grumbling. Sherlock chuckled and got out of bed, helping John out as well.

"What would you like?" Sherlock asked, turning towards the door and opening it to reveal the hallway to the kitchen.

"I'd.. like to know why you left me, Sherlock." John's voice was shaky and Sherlock had stopped walking as soon as John had said that. He turned his head to look at John and saw sadness in his eyes. Sherlock walked to John and embraced him.

"I did it to save you, but I was wrong. I never.. I never killed Moriarty. He's still alive. They lied to you, the surgeon. If Moriarty was killed, his men would have killed us. I left because he's going to kill me, John, and this time I don't think I can outsmart him." Sherlock looked down and watched as tears started to stream down John's face, silently weeping.

"Don't you dare tell me that, Sherlock. Don't you dare, Moriarty is dead! He's dead!" John smashed his fist on Sherlock's chest in frustration. Sherlock didn't say anything, he just held John's body closer to his as John continued to hit his hand against Sherlock. "Don't you dare lie to me, I saw his body, I felt his pulse, he wasn't going to survive either way! You shot him near the heart!"

"No, John. I did not. I punctured his right lung, I knew he would survive. I didn't think I was going to, though. If you never pulled me out.." Sherlock trailed off, he didn't want to continue the sentence. "Please, let me just make breakfast, and I will explain everything later, you need to eat." John nodded slightly, and walked out of the bedroom. Sherlock followed and went to the kitchen, finding a carton of eggs. It only had 3 eggs, that'd be enough, Sherlock wasn't hungry but John had to eat. Sherlock started to cook the eggs in a pan and looked over at John, who was sitting in his chair reading the paper. Mrs. Hudson must have brought it up while they were still in their room, he never heard her though.

Once Sherlock finished, he placed everything on a plate and handed it to John. John nodded a thank you, took the plate, and started to eat the eggs and toast slowly. Sherlock sat down in his famous chair and just watched John as he ate, thinking of how to explain what was going to happen to both of them in the near future. How could he tell John that what happened so long ago was going to happen again, but this time, for real? Sherlock didn't know the situation he was going to be put in, he didn't know how he could save himself from this one. The thought of knowing he was going to die sooner or later wasn't really that big of a concern, his biggest concern was having to tell John what was going to happen to him. John finished eating and placed the plate on the table, he sat back in the chair and looked at Sherlock, he gestured his arms out, telling him to explain. Sherlock cleared his throat.

"If I had killed Moriarty right there, his men would have shot us down. They knew where the bullet hit and knew that it wasn't going to kill him, therefore calling off their shots. I was in surgery first and had been out much faster than Moriarty, the surgeon told me he had survived. But I couldn't let you know, you had to know he was dead just so you would feel safe. So I told the surgeon to lie to you, and Moriarty left the hospital a week after and has been in hiding. Magnussen only messed with our minds so you would forget about Moriarty, but also to have fun. What he did was real, and he explained afterwards why he had done it. Now, Moriarty told me if I left you, he wouldn't touch you. He would call off his men and only focus on me. So that's what I did, I had to leave you, I thought you were going to be okay." He looked at John, who wasn't making a sound, he was just listening. Sherlock continued explaining.

"But as I watched you for the two weeks, I saw what Moriarty knew was going to happen, Moriarty knew you were going to kill youself from losing me. He knew you couldn't handle it the second time around. Once I saw you grab your gun... I ran, I just ran as fast as I could to come save you.. I couldn't watch you do that to yourself.."

John still didn't say anything, he just sat there looking at Sherlock, taking in everything that was just said to him. As soon as John opened up his mouth to say something, there was a knock at the door. John got up to answer it, he opened the door and his face became as white as snow.

"Hello boys." A high-pitched familiar voice rang through the hallway, Sherlock's whole body stopped moving as he saw the figure walk into the flat and pick up an apple.

"Did you miss me?"

* * *

_**John's POV**_

Anger pulsed through John's entire body and he couldn't prevent the movement his body did next, he punched Moriarty right in his face. Moriarty was pushed against the wall by John, who continued to punch him, over and over. John was releasing his anger out on the man who has tried for years to get rid of Sherlock. Moriarty wasn't fighting back, he took every punch with ease. Sherlock had grabbed John's arms and threw him back from Moriarty, standing between them, protecting Moriarty. Why?!

"Get away from him Sherlock!"

"Calm down, John. I understand you want Moriarty dead but this is not the time to do anything stupid." Sherlock looked back at Moriarty, who smiled back at him. Moriarty wiped his jacket off and casually walked over to Sherlock's chair and sat down. John just wanted to run over to him and start throwing punches again, but he sat on the couch, trying to calm himself down. Sherlock sat in John's chair, looking over at Moriarty. "What do you want?"

"You." Moriarty took a bite out of the apple and placed it on the table. He crossed his legs and stared at Sherlock. "You know why I'm here Sherlock, it's obvious you couldn't listen to my simple plans. Poor Johnnie boy over here was going to kill himself. What a shame, so you came running, correct?" Moriarty got up. "Well boys, I can't stick around for long, just know, I'll be back. Later!" He smirked at Sherlock before walking out. John could hear the echo of his shoes hitting the stairs and of the door closing, the sign that Moriarty had left. Sherlock got up and looked out the window, John watched as Sherlock's head followed Moriarty.

"Now what?" John broke the silence. Sherlock turned to look at him, not answering him, just looking at him. "Answer me, Sherlock, what's going to happen next?"

"We're going to die, John, that's what's next." Sherlock sat down in his chair and stared at the apple Moriarty had left. "Unless..." Sherlock sprang up from his chair, he was getting excited, John knew he had a plan. "Oh brilliant! Just magnificent!" Sherlock picked up the apple and ran to the door. He stopped and looked at John. "John? Are you coming?"

"Where's your coat and scarf, Sherlock?"

"We have to go to Scotland Yard, my coat and scarf are not important right now, what is important is what Moriarty left in this apple." With that, Sherlock jogged down the stairs and out the door. John got up and grabbed his coat, following Sherlock. Sherlock entered a cab as soon as John walked onto the curb, he followed Sherlock into the cab and closed the door.

"Scotland Yard." Sherlock said to the cabbie, who pulled away from the curb.

"What did Moriarty leave in the apple, Sherlock?"

"Oh, something wonderful. You'll see." He looked over at John, smiling. The thrill of the case flowing through both of their bodies. Sherlock was excited to have probably solved the case and John was just happy that Sherlock probably had the answers to let them both live.

Probably.

* * *

**_Sherlock's POV_**

As soon as the cab had pulled up beside Scotland Yard, Sherlock got out and walked into the building, John was following right behind him. They walked to Lestrade's office, interrupting Lestrade's phone call. Lestrade held up a hand, Sherlock was getting impatient and started pacing.

"Yes, yeah, I'll call you back later, okay, bye." Lestrade hung up and looked at Sherlock. "What can I do for my favorite consulting detective?"

"Moriarty is back and he left a little message for me. I need Molly to examine this apple, there's something inside of it. I can't get it out without damaging it, so please tell her to be very careful." Sherlock placed the apple on Lestrade's desk and walked to the door, before being stopped by Lestrade.

"Did you say that Moriarty is back? I thought he was killed, by you? What's going on Sherlock?"

"Oh you know, the usual." Sherlock walked out of Lestrade's office and headed outside with John. Sherlock pulled out a cigarette, put it to his mouth, and lit it. Inhaling deeply on it, oh how he missed the feeling of nicotine coursing through his body. John made an irritated noise.

"I thought you quit."

"Things happen." Sherlock looked at John. "Let's go to the hospital, Molly will have the apple in a few minutes." Sherlock called a cab, throwing out his cigarette before entering the cab, John followed him. The cab headed to the hospital.

* * *

Sherlock got out of the cab and walked into the hospital, going to Molly's lab. She was looking at a few samples of skin from a recent murder victim. She jumped a little as soon as she heard Sherlock and John enter.

"O-oh hello you two. What do you need?" Molly always sounded so nervous around Sherlock, strange.

"In a few minutes you will be receiving something I gave Lestrade, it's an apple. Something is lodged inside of it, I need you to _carefully _remove it."

"Sherlock, y-you know things like that aren't my job."

"You're the only person I trust to do so. Please, Molly." He looked down at her hand, a wedding ring sparkled in the light, she recently got married. She nodded and put away what she was working on. Just as Sherlock said, when a few minutes had passed, Anderson brought up the apple in a bag. Anderson looked at Sherlock in disgust and walked out. Molly took the apple and placed the bitten side up under the microscope. She looked in and noticed the glistening SD card that was placed in there. She took a scalpel and began cutting into the apple, around the SD card. It had taken her 15 minutes exactly to get the SD card out and clean it off. She handed it over to Sherlock.

"What's so important about this?"

"My life." Sherlock walked out and heard John say goodbye and follow him.

"What's on that SD card, Sherlock?"

"Moriarty always leaves clues, it's his biggest mistake. He always leaves little clues on what he's going to do, this is going to tell us how to live, John." He looked at John and kissed him, longer than usual. He pulled back and continued walking back home to the flat with John at his side, holding his hand. Smiling, Sherlock thought to himself, _I now know how to live the rest of my life with John. This is perfectly wonderful._

* * *

**AN: I always post a chapter before I say I'm going to or afterwards, goodness. I'm not sure on when chapter 2 will be up, honestly. I don't want to start it tonight but I probably will and I'm busy tomorrow, so I assume it will be done by, oh say, Monday? Not sure! But you'll find out I suppose! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. :)**

**Reviews/Follows/Favorites are great, and if you haven't read the first book, GO READ IT! :D**


	3. Chapter 2: Watching Over John

**AN: I was able to write this chapter because my classes were cancelled due to 9 inches of snow and ice! So I sat around and thought of this wonderful thing. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Sherlock's POV**_

As soon as they entered the flat, Sherlock grabbed John's laptop and inserted the SD card into it's slot. He was tapping his fingers as he anxiously waited for it to load the documents. It seemed to be taking a while, what did Moriarty have on here? He looked up at John, who was standing beside him. John gave him a reassuring smile, Sherlock was sort of scared to see what was on this. With Moriarty, anything was possible. Sherlock looked back at the screen to notice it had finished loading. He opened the documents, there was one photo and a video. Sherlock hesitated over the photo and clicked on it. It was a map of London, some places were circled and others were crossed out. There were lines connecting the places, it was another puzzle, just like his last one. This wasn't going to end well, the final place was at Scotland Yard, why?

"Why is Scotland Yard circled _and _highlighted, Sherlock?" John broke the silence and took Sherlock from his thoughts.

"Because that's where Moriarty is going to kill us, or me, or you. I'm not sure. But this is a map, John, and he's going to leave us clues on when and how to follow it." Sherlock looked up at John, who shifted his weight to his other leg. He crossed his arms and walked to the kitchen to start some tea. Sherlock didn't want to watch the video, so he closed the laptop. He put his hands together and placed the tips of his fingers underneath of his chin and closed his eyes. Taking in a deep breath, he entered his mind palace.

_What would Moriarty want with us and why hasn't he given up? He's obsessed and determined to ruin me, he's going to lead me in another clue chase. But this time, it'll be to my death. Moriarty was going to lead me to the place where he will kill me, once and for all. But what about John? I'm not really sure what Moriarty was going to do with him, which worries me. It worries me a lot, now I have to keep a close eye on John and keep him close. I can't let anything bad happen to my love. I had to watch the video to get a better understanding, but what was going to be on the video? Was it going to be the first clue or was it going to be something to do with John? What was that noise?_

Sherlock snapped out of his mind palace and turned his head just in time to see John being dragged out of the flat and down the stairs. Sherlock got up and started after them, but a bash to the back of his head stopped him, and he fell to the ground. Going in and out of conciousness, he heard a faint familiar laugh and someone whisper.

"Not this time, sexy." That was all Sherlock could remember.

* * *

_**John's POV**_

John was being dragged into a car by two men, with one following. His vision was too blurry to see who it was, he kept closing and opening his eyes to fix his vision, but it wasn't working. His body was weak, he wasn't able to fight back. He was sitting in the back of a car, black spots were covering his vision. He leaned against the window and passed out.

John opened his eyes and found himself tied to a chair, why was it always a chair? He looked around, blinking to clear his vision. Once he could see again, he saw Moriarty sitting across from him, smirking.

"Oh good, you're awake." He got up and walked over to John. "I now have the pleasure to kill you myself, goodness I've waited for this moment." John's body tensed as Moriarty ran his hand across his back. Where was Sherlock? What did they do to him? John tried breaking out of the restraints, it wasn't going to work. Moriarty laughed to himself. "Why bother? That'll just bring your death closer if you managed to get out. No, no, this is going to be a slow and painful death, Johnnie boy. Don't you worry. You'll feel every bit of it." Moriarty must have had a knife in his hand, because John then felt a sharp object scrape against his back, deeply. He let out a yelp of pain and started breathing heavy, his whole body tingled and he started shaking slightly. Wincing from every breath he took, the cut was from shoulder blade to shoulder blade. Moriarty walked to the front of John and lightly laid the knife on his cheek and moved it to his chin. Lifting John's head with the knife to face Moriarty, John could feel the knife lightly push into his skin. He tried looking at Moriarty but he was too weak, he could barely keep his head up. Moriarty dropped the knife from John's chin and he fell forward a bit, losing the support he had. Moriarty pushed him back against and chair and he winced in pain.

"I wonder what dear old Sherlock is going to do when he finds out I have you, good thing he has that SD card." Moriarty walked out of the room and closed the door tightly behind him. John closed his eyes and tried his hardest to fall asleep, sleeping would make him forget about the pain. He drifted to sleep.

* * *

(**John's Dream**)

Sherlock was sitting on the couch, leaning forward, looking over a victim's file. He was fiddling with a ring on his finger, an engagement ring. He was spinning it around his ring finger, over and over. Not really paying attention to the fact that he was doing it, he just was. He stopped and closed the file, getting up. He walked over to John, who was sitting at the table typing up his blog. He leaned over his shoulder and watched what he was doing, chuckling to himself he kissed John's cheek.

"Tea?" Sherlock ran his hand across John's back lightly. John nodded and continued typing, as Sherlock went over to make tea. Once he finished, he placed the cup beside John and pulled up a chair to sit beside him. John leaned on Sherlock just a bit and Sherlock wrapped his arm around John, kissing his temple. John finished the entry for the blog and closed the laptop.

"How are you feeling? Your cold go away?" John felt Sherlock's forehead, it was a little bit warm but not as bad as yesterday.

"I'll just take some medicine to be safe." Sherlock smiled. "How are you? You haven't gotten sick." John shrugged, he wasn't one to catch the flu or a common cold. He opened up the documents on his laptop for wedding planning, it was a huge file and it was almost complete. All they had to do was pick the day. Sherlock hated planning the wedding, he didn't want to get married but he was doing all of this for John's sake.

"So, when?" John turned his head to look up at Sherlock. Sherlock didn't answer him, he just looked back at him. "Sherlock, we need a date." Sherlock let out a frustrated sigh. John looked back at the laptop screen, this was going to end in an argument.

"When do you want to? Summer? Spring? When, John?"

"Can you choose something in this wedding for once?" John looked at him and Sherlock got up, grabbing his coat and scarf.

"I need to talk to Lestrade." Sherlock walked out and slammed the door.

* * *

John woke up from the slamming, it had actually happened, someone walked into the room. He looked up but couldn't recognize who it was. John started to recall the dream he had, marrying Sherlock? That was a new one.. Yes, he dreamed about Sherlock but he never really dreamed about marrying him and that thought never really came to mind. Maybe if they survived all of this, John could marry Sherlock. That'd be nice. John smiled at the thought, and recieved a slap to the face.

"What could you be smiling about?!"

* * *

_**Sherlock's POV**_

Sherlock opened his eyes and lifted himself off the ground, he swayed on his legs, dizzy. Once he regained his balance, he walked over to the kitchen sink and puked. He wiped his mouth with a paper towel and got a glass of water. He went to the living room and sat in his chair, he wiped the sweat from his forehead with his shirt sleeve. He looked over at the table and reached for the laptop, almost dropping it. He opened it and logged back on, the documents from the SD card were still opened. He clicked on the video, although it wasn't a video. It was a link to a security website. The laptop redirected him to the security website and revealed a hidden camera in the corner of a room. In the center of the room was John, strapped to a chair with someone standing over him. The person standing over him seemed to be yelling at him, then he slapped John. John looked like he was dry heaving, there was blood on John's neck, what had Moriarty done?! Sherlock wanted to throw the laptop but he couldn't take his eyes from the screen. Watching as the unknown man pulled out a knife, Sherlock was getting so angry that he started shaking. He put the laptop aside and ran to the kitchen sink, puking again. He was under stress, causing his temperature to rise, he became dizzy and grabbed onto the kitchen table for support. His hand slipped and he fell to the ground, hitting the back of his head. Moaning in pain, Sherlock got up slowly and walked back to his chair. He started to get a major headache and felt the back of his head where Moriarty had hit him, a giant bump had formed. Sherlock closed his eyes, trying to relax by taking deep breaths.

Sherlock opened his eyes and looked back at the computer screen, it was just John sitting in the room by himself now, he had a cut on his cheek and bruises seemed to have already formed. Sherlock just wanted to get up and know where he was, but he couldn't. Sherlock was going to need Lestrade's help with this one, he couldn't do this on his own if he had the flu, or even something worse. Sherlock pulled out his phone and called Lestrade, just as the last ring went off, Lestrade answered.

"Hello? Sherlock? Is this you?" Lestrade's voice seemed to soothe Sherlock, hearing someone other than Moriarty was a nice feeling. "Sherlock?" Sherlock cleared his throat.

"Lestrade.. I need your help.. Moriarty has John." Sherlock coughed, his voice dry and cracky. He took a gulp of water from the glass and cleared his throat. "I can't do this one on my phone, I think I have the flu I'm not sure. Can you please help me?" Lestrade must have been in shock, it took him a few moments to reply.

"Well yes Sherlock, I'll help you. When did you last see John?"

"No, don't start with any of that, just come here, okay?" Sherlock hung up and went to the kitchen sink, puking. He noticed that he was puking up blood now, he had something much worse than the flu. He wiped his mouth and cleaned out the sink, sitting back down in his chair. He broke down crying from pain in his stomach and from missing John, he looked over at the laptop screen. John was sitting there so helpless, Sherlock just wanted to reach into the screen and pull him out. He wanted to hold him so badly. Sherlock ended up crying while waiting for Lestrade, even when Lestrade walked in, Sherlock was still crying. Lestrade kneeled in front of Sherlock and held him, patting his back lightly.

He just wanted John back.

* * *

**AN: What do you think is wrong with Sherlock? What do you WANT to be wrong with Sherlock? Let me know in a review, and don't say "nothing"! Also, any ideas for torture on John? I have a few up my sleeve, but it'd be wonderful to know what you guys are thinking. :D**

**P.S. I think the hardest thing for me to do was write in the perspective of Sherlock's mind palace, as to how he deducts things or exactly what he thinks about. I know in "Hounds Of Baskerville" we get a taste of how his thought process is in his mind palace, but that didn't really help me on the situation I have in the plot. I tried my hardest, I'm sorry if you don't like it! D:**

**Reviews/Favorites/Follows please 3**


	4. Chapter 3: Doctor's Orders

**AN: I'm pretty happy to have noticed that my first story has over 10,000 views, even if only a select few of you really liked it. It's still a nice feeling. I've tried to improve my writing since the beginning of those chapters in that story and I think I'm doing a really decent job. My classes were cancelled again today, so I took the time to type up this wonderful chapter for you!**

**I just want to say thank you for the support, I might seem kind of lame but I'm glad some of you are enjoying this story. I actually thought no one would like it, but you guys proved me wrong! :D **

**So I hope you enjoy this chapter, it took me a few hours to type up, I actually have re-written it about 3 times. Things are starting to get intense!**

* * *

**_Sherlock's POV_**

After Sherlock had calmed down and regained himself, he showed Lestrade the live security camera that Moriarty had sent him. Lestrade didn't say anything when Sherlock showed him, he just took the laptop and placed it where Sherlock couldn't watch it. He went to the kitchen and grabbed some tissues, handing them to Sherlock. Sherlock blew his nose and threw the tissues away, sitting in his chair shaking just a tiny bit, he closed his eyes and tried to relax.

"What's the last thing you remember, Sherlock?" Lestrade asked, breaking the silence. Sherlock opened his eyes and looked at Lestrade.

"I.. I remember sitting at the table and John was making tea and.. I remember hearing something and when I looked to see what it was, John was.. being dr-dragged out of the flat and I went after him but I think Moriarty hit me on the back of the head and it knocked me out.. I woke up and looked at the SD card and that's how I found the live security camera." Sherlock neglected to tell Lestrade he had vomited, he didn't think it was an important detail right now.

"Well.. from what I can see, John isn't in the best condition right now.." Lestrade always pointed out the frustratingly obvious signs, causing Sherlock to let out a frustrated sigh and get up. Sherlock had to stand still for a few seconds and regain his balance, he was still dizzy.

"Yes, Lestrade, I understand John is in a bad condition and I don't know how to help him." Sherlock grabbed the computer and pulled up the picture of the map and printed it out. He put the laptop down and grabbed the picture from the printer. "I don't know what this is, but it's going to help. I assume once I go to the first location, it will give me clues to go to the next and how to find John. This is all Moriarty had left me with, but it'll do." He looked at Lestrade. "This is where you come in, I'm not in the right physical state to do this on my own, so you're going to help me." Lestrade gave a confused look to Sherlock.

"I can't drop what I'm doing at work to help you, Sherlock. Find someone else."

"You're the only person I trust Lestrade now dammit, help me find John!" Sherlock was getting weaker and could feel his stomach churning. He ran to the sink and dry heaved until blood came out.

"Jesus Sherlock, what the hell is wrong with you?" Lestrade must have been right beside him, turning on the water and handing him a paper towel. "What happened?" Sherlock cleared his throat and pushed Lestrade away to walk back to his chair. He coughed into a paper towel and blood came out.

"I don't know. This is why I need you, Lestrade." He looked up at him. "Please." Lestrade nodded and pulled out his phone to call off work for the next week. Sherlock didn't know what was wrong with him, but he couldn't let that bother him, right? John was all he needed to worry about and getting him back safetly in Sherlock's current condition was going to be hard.

"Come on, you're going to the hospital before we start anything." Lestrade said, helping Sherlock out of the chair and helping him out to his car. That was strange, Lestrade normally took cabs everywhere. Sherlock didn't try to fight him, he was too weak, so he let Lestrade drive him to the hospital.

* * *

After the doctor had checked everything out, he returned back to the room with a clipboard of information. He looked at both of them, concern and sadness written all over his face.

"I regret to inform you, Mr. Holmes, but you have just begun the first stages of lung and stomach cancer."

* * *

_**John's POV**_

John didn't know what time it was or how long he'd been in here, all he knew was every now and then someone would come in and cut a line into a random part of his body. But when Moriarty came in, worse things happened. Moriarty would sometimes cut into his skin, or burn into his skin, or make him eat foul and disgusting things, just the worst things to torture him with. John's whole body was as pale as could be and after a while his body just became numb. He couldn't feel them cutting into his skin anymore, unless they cut over another wound. John's whole body was weak, his back was marked up, but he didn't have to strength to not lean on the back of the chair. Where was Sherlock? How was he? What had happened to him? Had they taken him as well? Was he in another room?

"Sher...Sherlock.. Sherlock!" John tried yelling, but he couldn't get his voice that loud. A stranger walked in and slapped John across the face, causing his whole body to tense and then relax due to the pain.

"Your little detective won't hear you crying his name out. Don't even try." The stranger took the knife and made a long, slow slice into John's arm, from the his shoulder to his elbow. They stopped wiping the blood from the wounds and the stranger walked out, leaving John there covered in his blood. What was going through Moriarty's mind that he found this completely acceptable to mess with Sherlock? Why was he so obsessed with him? What did Sherlock ever do to be treated like this? John always asked himself these questions, but he still worried about where Sherlock was and how he was. Was Sherlock still alive? He had to be, Moriarty would only keep him if that were true. What if John did die? Would Moriarty continue to go after Sherlock? Obviously he would, he wanted to end Sherlock. Why couldn't he just be dead? Why did Sherlock have to keep him alive?

Moriarty walked into the room, sitting in the chair that had been across from John the whole time. He looked at John all over, looking at every wound he had made. Smiling, he leaned forward.

"Would you like to know something, John?" He asked in a hushed tone. John nodded slightly, he couldn't make out words anymore. "Your little Sherlock has a much greater battle to fight, not just to find you. I found this little bit of his adventure to be just my advantage." Moriarty kept dragging out what he was going to tell John, he always did. It created anticipation, Moriarty was basically a drama queen. "Sherlock has been diagnosed with cancer, that I injected into him when I took you. Well, it's not cancer, but that's how it will show up on the medical reports. It's something far worse than simple old cancer." Moriarty was smiling and John couldn't do or say anything. He just sat there, shock taking over his body, then anger. No matter how much pain John was in, he went crazy, he tried his hardest to rip out of the restraints, he got one hand free and lashed out at Moriarty, punching him in the jaw. Moriarty stood up and pulled out a gun, pointing it at John.

"If you want to see your detective live, I suggest you sit back in that chair and wait for him to come rescue you." Tension was very well present in Moriarty's voice, John obeyed and sat back in the chair. Dizziness started to take over after the adrenaline had disappeared and the last thing John remembered was being tied back, tighter, to the chair.

* * *

**AN: Boom! The disasters in this chapter were really hard to think of, actually, but I'd like that say thank you to superwholock888 for giving me the idea of what was wrong with Sherlock. I am still going to take your idea and add it into other chapters, but I wanted to add my own twist to it. I hope you enjoyed what I did with it and I hope you stick around to see how I really use your idea. :D**

**Thanks again to everyone who has given me reviews, and if there is anything you don't like about a certain chapter or the whole story, LET ME KNOW! I will fix it! Or if you just want to throw your own ideas out there, I'll also take those into account for the next chapters. **


	5. Chapter 4: Symptoms Of Cancer

**AN: So many ideas are going through my head, although I'm not sure if I want to continue on with the story. I feel like it's not doing it's justice and that I could've done much better with past chapters. Just a few thoughts of mine, apologies.**

**Yes! This is the second chapter that I have posted today and I've just been on a roll with ideas really. I did some research for this chapter, as I am not from the UK and don't know a single building or park in London. **

* * *

_**Sherlock's POV**_

"Cancer?" Sherlock asked, taken aback from what the doctor had just revealed to him."Me? With cancer? How?" He looked at Lestrade and then back to the doctor, who obviously didn't know anything. This couldn't be cancer, things like that didn't happen to Sherlock Holmes. Cancer didn't even run through the family, how could he have cancer?

"Yes, Mr. Holmes, the results have come up positive for cancer that spread from your lungs to your stomach. I'm sorry."

"In one night? You've got to be kidding me. I woke up and was vomiting blood! I could not have gotten cancer in one night!"

"I understand that this is a lot to take in, Mr. Holmes, but it's true. There are treatments though, don't worry, you're only in the early stages, we can treat this."

Sherlock got off the examining bed and walked to the door, grabbing his coat and scarf, he looked at Lestrade for him to follow. "Forget about your treatments, I have better things to do." He walked out and heard Lestrade's footsteps right behind him.

"Now Sherlock.." Sherlock held up a hand to stop Lestrade from speaking. He continued walking to Lestrade's car, slower than usual. Every breath he took in burned, this couldn't be cancer. He didn't show any symptoms before and cancer doesn't just happen over night. Something else was wrong but he couldn't worry about that, he would die to make sure John was safe. He pulled out the picture of the map from his pocket, stopping in front of Lestrade's car. Before getting in he looked at Lestrade, although he wasn't really looking at him. He was looking through him, trying to figure out what the map meant, and where to go first. He had a feeling if he went to the final destination now, they would kill John. He had to follow Moriarty's little game, again, and do what he wanted. The first location he had to go to was at the Mint Street Park. Sherlock got into Lestrade's car and tapped his foot impatiently as Lestrade got in.

"Where to?" Lestrade asked, looking at Sherlock, putting the key into the ignition and starting the car.

"Mint Street Park." Sherlock looked out the window as Lestrade drove off to head to the park, what a strange location to start Moriarty's little game. What could be there for him?

As Lestrade parked to car and pulled out the key, Sherlock had gotten out of the car and was already walking around the park, looking for signs of any clues. It took Lestrade too long to catch up to him and assist him in looking for clues, although neither of them had any idea of what they were looking for. They walked around in silence, stopping every now and then so Sherlock could take a break and rest. His health was getting much worse by the hour, it was harder for him to take in breaths and his stomach couldn't even take water without him vomiting it back out, with blood. _Yes_, Sherlock thought, _all the_ _symptoms did point to cancer, but this was not cancer_. It was something worse if it was progressing this fast, it had to be something Moriarty had done to him. Then it hit Sherlock, he realized what Moriarty had done. When Moriarty had hit Sherlock in the back of the head, he also injected him with something, anything, but the injection must have carried something deadly for it to react so fast. It also doesn't help that he was under stress, which would have caused the, whatever it was, to react much sooner. Moriarty had most likely injection a poison into Sherlock, with similar symptoms as cancer, but a much worse result. This was going to kill him and Moriarty probably had the cure with him the whole time. Sherlock got up fast, a bit too fast, causing him to lose his balance and fall forward. Lestrade didn't catch him in time and Sherlock hit his face off the ground, grunting in pain, he put his hand up to his nose that was now bleeding.

"Goodness Sherlock! Are you bloody alright?!" Lestrade asked, assisting Sherlock to stand up slowly. Sherlock nodded and coughed up blood, wiping his mouth and nose on his sleeve, he was helped by Lestrade back to the car. He didn't get in though, he just leaned on the passenger door until all his thoughts had cleared and the pain had subsided. Sherlock was still dizzy and weak, but he managed to get into the car and lay his head back.

"We-we can't leave until we find what Moriarty left here, Lestrade."

"Like hell I'm going to let you kill yourself to find a damn clue, you're crazy. You're going back to the hospital and taking whatever treatment they give you! You've just been diagnosed with cancer for god's sake."

"It's not cancer, Lestrade. The doctor was wrong, okay? I don't know what it is but I know that it isn't cancer. Now help me find this first clue." Sherlock's phone went off, when he pulled it out of his pocket, the call was coming from a blocked number. He slid the green bar to answer the call. "Hello?"

"Oh Sherlock! How are you enjoying my little game of ours? Have you found the first clue yet? Johnnie boy misses you greatly, don't you, John?" In response, Sherlock heard John scream in pain on the other end of the line, Sherlock gripped his phone tighter.

"Where is the first clue, Moriarty?" Sherlock replied, through gritted teeth, he was trying to contain his anger. If his adrenaline kicked in, Sherlock would pass out, his body couldn't handle the rush.

"Have you looked at the giant tree in the middle of the park, my dear Sherlock? It's quite obvious." Moriarty hung up, leaving Sherlock speechless. That's the only place they didn't check, Sherlock didn't think he'd manage to make it up the hill to the tree, so he avoided going there. He got out of the car and started walking.

"Now hold on Sherlock! Where are you going?"

"To the tree." Sherlock continued walking and sensed Lestrade beside him, he helped him up to steep hill and to the tree. Once they finally got up there, Sherlock was out of breath, anything he did made him tired. He saw a piece of paper tied to a string that was hanging from the tree, he ripped it down, opening up the paper to reveal that a note was written inside. It was John's handwriting, much sloppier than John's but it was his. There were drops of blood on the paper as well, no wonder it was sloppy.

_Sherlock,_

_Your next location will be Hyde park, there will be your next note and a little surprise for you._

_Best of luck,_

_John Watson_

It was difficult to read, but Sherlock was able to depict what John had written. He folded up the note and put it into his pocket. He looked at Lestrade and nodded for him to help him down the hill, which they succeeded in not falling down. Sherlock got into the car and coughed blood into a napkin. Lestrade took the napkin and threw it away, then got back into the car.

"Where to now?" He asked, looking at Sherlock curiously.

"Hyde park." Sherlock ran his hand through his dark curls and pain shot through him when he lifted his arm. Hopefully this little game ended soon, Sherlock didn't know how much time he had left.

* * *

_**John's POV**_

"Oh don't worry Johnnie boy, Sherlock will get your little clues soon. He'll come rescue you in time, hopefully." Moriarty said with a smirk as he walked out of the room.

John couldn't take the pain anymore, Moriarty's men had started to clean up only a few of the wounds at a time, stopping them from getting infected. So he didn't want John to die right away, well that was a nice thought, sort of. John missed Sherlock so much it just hurt thinking about him, what had Moriarty injected into him? John knew that whatever it was, it was going to kill Sherlock if he didn't get here in time. Moriarty had the cure for it and all Sherlock had to do was get here before it killed him. With what Moriarty has been saying though, whatever it was, was affecting Sherlock much faster than it should have. That wasn't a good sign to John, but Moriarty didn't seem to care.

Every day, assuming, Moriarty would come in and talk to John about what he was going to do with Sherlock. The torturing had stopped completely, thank god, and it had just turned into casual talk. It was strange talking to the person who wanted to kill you and your boyfriend, it was strange calling Sherlock that, but that's what he was to John. Sherlock was John's boyfriend, now, anyway. Moriarty turned out to be very interesting, John didn't really enjoy talking to him, but some of the things he had to talk about were interesting. It was as if he was like Sherlock, just more insane, much more insane. Moriarty had told John about how he's followed Sherlock's website since the beginning and has become obsessed to ruin such a great mind. His reasoning? Because only the best can be alive and supposedly, Moriarty is the best and Sherlock is just an obstacle that he needs to destroy.

With the strangeness of Moriarty aside, John had hope that Sherlock would make it in time. Knowing that Lestrade was assisting him through this, it was going to be okay. Lestrade wouldn't let anything back happen to Sherlock, he'd watch over him.


	6. Chapter 5: Is This It?

**AN: Ugh, I had a very eventful day! My puppy ended up getting sick, MAJORLY, I had to rush him to the vet only to find out he had ate something bad and then pooped it out on the exam table! D; My puppy is okay though, thank goodness. So back to writing!**

**This chapter is much smaller than most of my chapters, but I have a feelings that this story is going to end very soon. I will be starting another story series of a Johnlock that will have NOTHING to do with this plot line. So stay tuned for the final chapters of this story.**

**IN THIS CHAPTER, I present to you, the wonderful world of Sherlock's deductions! The deductions will be in parenthesis. **

**Example; A man (45, widowed, ex-military captain)**

**So enjoy :D**

* * *

**Sherlock's POV**

Upon arriving at Hyde Park, Sherlock noticed something different about the place. He'd only been here a few times before, but something about it seemed off. Sherlock struggled to get out of the car, but managed to get out and walk to the front of the car and lean on it a bit. He looked around, taking in everything he saw. A woman (mid 30's, expecting, recently divorced) was pushing her step-son (3 years old, autistic, not her biological child) on one of the swing-sets. Sherlock looked away from them and something caught his eye, something shiny, off in the distance. He started to walk towards it, more like limp towards it, and felt Lestrade help him. As Sherlock lead the way to the shiny object, once they got closer, Sherlock saw that the 'shiny object' was an engagement ring (just recently bought, for a man, expensive) tied to a note. The note was for Sherlock and this was, as well, in John's handwriting, Sherlock picked up the note, trying hard not to shake the ring off. Sherlock opened the note, revealing sloppier handwriting from John, and much more blood on this note than the other.

_To my dearest Sherlock,_

_I've always cared so much about you. It's been so obvious lately._

_Would you take my hand in marriage?_

_Come to the Southwark Cathedral._

_Love,_

_John Watson_

Sherlock's shaking increased, he was happy, grateful, and just overwhelmed with emotions. He didn't understand what was going on, but he had to get to John. He knew where to go, he looked at Lestrade, showing him a big smile. Lestrade gave him a questioning look but didn't ask about it. Did John really just ask him to marry him? Or was it a joke? What would be at Southwark? Would Moriarty set John free?

* * *

**_John's POV_**

Moriarty was showing John live footage of Sherlock opening the note where John had asked Sherlock to marry him, Sherlock looked so happy it brought tears to his eyes. His smile was just astounding, John didn't see it often but when he did, he tried to savor every second it was there. But John had to be put back into reality, because he knew what Moriarty was going to do when Sherlock got here. He wasn't going to give him the cure, as John had thought he was going to do. Moriarty laughed when John had brought that up, there was a cure, but Moriarty definitly wasn't going to give it to Sherlock. He was going to let him suffer all the way through. All of the stress on Sherlock was making things go faster than he expected, which is why the clues had to be changed for Sherlock to get to the church faster, because Moriarty wanted John to watch Sherlock die.

Moriarty closed the laptop and placed it on the table. He turned and looked at John, he always had a stupid smirk on his face.

"Well, he got your little message."

"Yes."

"Are you happy to see him?"

"Yes."

"Good, I'm glad. I've changed my plans. If Sherlock can make it in time, I'll give him the cure. Deal?" Moriarty got up and exited the room, leaving John alone to think.

John knew what was going to happen, Sherlock was going to die sometime soon and John was going to have to watch. Unless what Moriarty had just said was true to the deal he made, which was questionable, John started to believe that Sherlock would make it. Lestrade would carry him in here if he had to. Moriarty was going to lose this time.

* * *

**_Sherlock's POV_**

"Sherlock, where to?" Lestrade asked, they were back in the car. Sherlock wasn't very responsive, he continued getting weaker with all of these emotions flooding over his whole body. "Sherlock? Can you hear me?" Lestrade grabbed the note out of Sherlock's hand and turned the car on. His whole body was aching and he had vomited blood numerous times on the way to the car. Sherlock closed his eyes and began drifting off into unconsciousness.

* * *

_**Lestrade's POV**_

"Dammit Sherlock!" Lestrade put the car into drive and drove as fast as he was able to. He knew he had to get to Southwark fast. Sherlock had already passed out from pain and bloodloss, the things Lestrade did for this man. There was more traffic than usual, causing Lestrade to slow the car down and wait at the lights. Sherlock started to have a seizure, the only thing Lestrade knew to do was try to hurry to the church, if Moriarty had whatever damn cure Sherlock needed, Lestrade was going to get it to him as soon as possible. After what seemed like countless hours, they finally arrived at Southwark Cathedral. Lestrade put the car into park and got out, running over to the passenger side, he unbuckled Sherlock from the seat and picked him up. Grunting while lifting up Sherlock, he closed the door with his right elbow and walked as fast as he could into the church. Once he went into the sanctuary, there sat John at the end of the aisle, tied to a chair. John looked up and a smile grew on his face, but once he saw Sherlock, his smile faded.

"Greg! Is he okay?!" John yelled, worry in his voice. Lestrade basically ran down the aisle, tripping halfway, causing Sherlock's body to slam onto the ground and Lestrade to fall face first. Lestrade crawled over to Sherlock, feeling his wrist for a pulse. He felt the pulse slowly come to a stop and he looked up at John with sadness.

Sherlock hadn't made it in time.

* * *

**AN: There will be one or two more chapters after this. Stay tuned. 3**


	7. Chapter 6: Goodbye, Mr Holmes

**AN: I'm actually really sad to be ending this story so soon.. But there is just one more chapter after this. Enjoy reading.**

**I actually had a very hard time writing this chapter, I myself was in tears, but because of personal reasons. This chapter hurt me a lot to write up, but after a few days I was finally able to finish it. So I hope you enjoy it, I put a lot of my own personal feelings into this one.**

* * *

_**John's POV**_

"SHERLOCK! NO! NO! NO!" John kept screaming that over and over, he tried ripping himself from the chair and fell over. His whole body was shaking while he was trying so desperately to get to Sherlock's body. Someone grabbed the chair and cut the ropes, letting John loose. He couldn't get up at first, he was too weak. "Sherlock! Sherlock oh god no!" He managed to get on his hands and knees, he placed his forehead on the ground, crying and begging. He couldn't look up at Lestrade or Sherlock's body. He just couldn't. He kept crying Sherlock's name over and over.. John looked up and tried to stand up, he managed, and stumbled over to where Sherlock's body lay. He fell to his knees and took his body in his arms. Tears streaming down his face, he held Sherlock close.

"God please no no no, this isn't how it's supposed to be.. This isn't how it ends! Come back to me, dammit! Don't be dead! Don't be dead, Sherlock!" John was screaming and crying, he couldn't control his emotions, everything he ever felt was present. Pain, misery, sadness, love, destruction, etc., All of it hit him at once, Sherlock was dead. He was actually dead, his Sherlock Holmes, his consulting detective, the love of his life, was dead. "Sherlock please no, this can't be true, I love you Sherlock please! Please come back Sherlock! Please.." Lestrade lightly moved Sherlock's body from John and took John into a tight hug, allowing him to sob into his shoulder. Lestrade started rubbing his back, not saying anything, he just held him. Moriarty must have been watching the whole thing, because he walked into John's view. Anger took over John's entire body and he pushed Lestrade away.

"YOU. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!" John tried to get up, but fell back down to the ground. "HE'S DEAD NOW. DEAD. ALL BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO PLAY ONE OF YOUR STUPID GAMES!" John started crying harder now, knowing that this was all true. "He's gone.. He's really gone.." John put his head in his hands and cried more, he wasn't able to say anything else, it'd make things worse.

"I'm sorry.." Moriarty barely whispered the words, John removed his hands and looked at Moriarty, sniffling.

"Excuse me?" He said between hiccups.

"I said I'm sorry. I didn't plan for this to happen. I actually wanted Sherlock to live. I didn't think he wouldn't make it in time.. I'm so so sorry.." Moriarty wiped a few tears from his cheeks, turning around and walked away. Leaving John and Lestrade alone, they must have removed Sherlock's body from the room. John looked back at Lestrade, who got up and walked over to John and helped him stand. Lestrade held him steady and walked him out of the church and to his car. John leaned on the passenger side, tears still streaming down his face but no noise escaped his lips. He was just angry, really.

"I want Moriarty in jail for this. Forever."

"I'll do the best I can, John." Lestrade sounded just as upset as John, John looked at him. Lestrade had been crying as well. "I'm so sorry John.. I just.. I couldn't get him here in time.. I tried so hard.." Lestrade finished by wiping the tears from his eyes and sniffling loudly.

"It's not your fault, Lestrade." John turned away, looking at Southwark, he got into the car. Lestrade walked over to the drive's seat and got in as well.

"Where to?"

"221B Baker Street."

Lestrade hesitated before turning the car on and driving off. He kept looking at John every now and then, who was silent the whole car ride. Lestrade pulled up to the cornor and helped John out of the car and walked him inside. As soon as John opened the door to the flat, he broke down crying again. Mrs. Hudson walked up the stairs.

"John? Are you alright? Oh goodness John! What's wrong? Where's Sherlock, dear?" Mrs. Hudson sounded so concerned and scared, she gave John a tight hug, then looked him in the eyes. "Is he okay?" John shook his head no and cried harder. Lestrade gave Mrs. Hudson _the look _and walked downstairs and out of the building silently. Mrs. Hudson walked John over to his chair and sat him down. She walked fast into the kitchen and quickly made him a cup of tea, placing the cup on the table and giving him many tissues. John picked up the tea, hands shaking and spilling it a little bit, took a sip and placed it back down. He laid his head back and closed his eyes, tears continued to stream down his face.

* * *

John had fallen asleep, waking up to complete darkness in the flat, Mrs. Hudson was no where in sight. He got up carefully and walked back to _their _bedroom, getting in the bed and cuddling the blanket. He laid where Sherlock had slept, every night, and silently sobbed into the pillow. Horrible thoughts started going through his head, horrible and important thoughts. Why had Moriarty done this? Was it really too late for him to be saved? What if they took his body back to try and revive him? It was doubtful and believable. No John, Sherlock was dead. He wasn't coming back this time. There was no miracle, no wish, no anything, that could bring Sherlock Holmes back from the dead this time. He was going to forever stay dead. Moriarty actually apologized to John, once he realized that he had technically 'won the game.' Moriarty told John that he was sorry and that he didn't want Sherlock to actually die. So what if Sherlock didn't die? Would this little 'game' continue, and if so, would Sherlock have died in the future? John mentally slapped himself, he needed to stop thinking about this, but he couldn't. He sat up in bed, _make a deduction, _he thought to himself, _you see but you do not observe. _He could hear the echo of the detective's voice in his head.

Everything came flooding back, John remembered everything. Once he was holding Sherlock's body, he remembered feeling something strange. He could _feel _Sherlock trying to move and trying to get John's attention, John was too upset and distraught to notice anything. Once he had let go of Sherlock's body, Moriarty's men had taken Sherlock and took him somwhere in the church, because once Moriarty walked out, Sherlock was no where to be seen. _They took Sherlock's body to the back to try to revive him. _No wonder Sherlock always told him to observe his surroundings. John smiled, he might be alive, _Sherlock might be alive. _There was a 50/50 chance, but it didn't matter, that's all John needed. All he needed was hope, hope to think that Sherlock was alive. John laid back on the bed and closed his eyes, his smile never disappeared.

He heard faint footsteps in the hallway and heard the door open, he ignored it, it was probably just Mrs. Hudson checking up on him. Then, by surprise, he heard the familiar and sexy baritone voice of someone he loved.

"I'd be lost without my blogger."


	8. Chapter 7: Willst Du Mich Heiraten?

**AN: I typed up this story on my iPad, so I do not have a saved document of it, I'll be upset if something happens to it. ._.**

**I'd like to just say, YES, this chapter title is in German, I'm not going to tell you what it means, but when you finish reading this chapter, you can gladly look it up if you don't know. I'm currently taking my third year of German (shows you how old I am hahahah) and I thought this would be a nice touch to not give any spoilers out, unless you already know German, then I apologize for the spoilers.**

**Anyways, this is the last chapter to this story. Now I've really, really thought about this. I'm going to do create another story, adding onto this one. I'm making this a trilogy, I know that this story was MUCH shorter than the first but I promise you, the third story is going to be 30-40+ chapters. I've started typing it up on my computer, but I'd like to start posting it once I'm 1/4 of the way through the story. I'm also going on vacation at the end of February, so expect the third story to be posted in March. I may just give you a chapter or two before I go on vacation or while I'm on vacation, not sure yet. I do not have a name for the third story, but I will add another chapter to this story to just inform you on the new story. Don't forget to follow my account to figure out when it gets posted.**

**I again want to apologize, I do not live in London, so I have to do some research on buildings and places. If it's not the greatest, sorry! I tried my hardest! **

**I really hoped you enjoyed this story as much as I did, I've actually made myself tear up a bit while typing it and while fixing it. Leave me a review on what you've thought of it and THANK YOU to everyone who has given me a review on this (even if you've given me more than one.) I actually thought about completely ending this story because I found it completely pointless but just when I thought about that, I'd get a really sweet review and it would motivate me to continue writing, so thank you. Every review means a lot to me and I remember a few of you and I'm glad you guys are enjoying this. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**John's POV**_

John scrambled out of bed and attacked the consulting detective in a tight embrace. Sherlock grunted from the sudden movement from John and he softened his grip. He was so excited that he started flipping out inside, he was screaming every thought in his mind, he was so happy Sherlock had actually made it alive! He knew Lestrade brought him in time, he just knew it. Moriarty actually did something _good _for once. He saved Sherlock, he didn't let him die. Did Moriarty actually care about Sherlock? Other than wanting to ruin him? Maybe his little game wasn't over but right now that wasn't important. Sherlock was here and breathing. Sherlock sat down on the bed and took a deep breath, he must have still been in pain from what he went through. John sat beside him and held his hand, while leaning on his shoulder, smiling. Sherlock kissed the top of John's head.

"Sherlock? What happened to you?" John asked, looking up at him. Sherlock cleared his throat.

"When Moriarty had his men take you, he injected me with some man-made virus. It was supposed to kill me in a few days, but I was so stressed out over losing you that all the symptoms worsened by the hour. Moriarty changed up the clues because he knew I was going to die if I didn't get there in maybe 30 minutes, and we headed to the church. I passed out and don't remember anything after that. All I remember was waking up with Moriarty standing over me and helping me sit up. It was strange. All Moriarty told me was to go back home, he didn't say anything after that. His men took me out to a car and drove me here. I came inside and here I am." Sherlock's sweet baritone voice was always nice to hear after going so long without it. John didn't really want to talk, he just wanted to enjoy the moment they were having together. He moved closer to Sherlock and felt Sherlock's arm go around John's waist.

Sherlock started chuckling to himself and put his hand on John's chin so he could move it to have John facing him. He was still chuckling when he kissed John. John was lightly pushed back to lay down on the bed, with Sherlock on top of him, John's heart went crazy. He felt like it was going to fly out of his chest, it was beating rapidly and he started to breath heavier. Sherlock pulled back to let John breathe, smirking.

"You okay?" Sherlock asked, running his hand through his dark curls.

"Come here you. I've missed you." John pulled Sherlock closer to him and started to passionately kiss him, rolling Sherlock over so that he was on top of him. John started to unbottom Sherlock's shirt, revealing a very muscular and pale chest. It was beautiful in every way, he looked like a statue carved from marble, perfect.

* * *

The rest of the night was a blur to John, he awoke cuddled up beside Sherlock. John rubbed his eyes and stretched his arms out. He quietly got out of the bed and grabbed one of Sherlock's extra robes, putting it on. It almost drug across the floor when he walked, but he would manage. John walked to the kitchen and started to make some tea and scrambled eggs. He heard Sherlock shuffle out of bed and into the bathroom, as soon as Sherlock walked out, John had a plate and cuppa on the table for him. He sat down in front of his own plate as Sherlock walked over and sat down. Ruffling his hair and yawning, he grabbed a fork and started eating.

"Morning." He said through a mouth full of eggs, John chuckled, he was so cute in the morning. "How are you feeling?"

"Better now that I have you back." John smiled and started eating. Things we're going to get a lot better. John just knew it, this was the start of a new beginning.

* * *

(**It had been a year since Sherlock had returned to John, alive.**)

_**John's POV**_

This was it, this was the day John was going to ask. He had reserved a nice dinner for them at Clos Maggiore, it was all John was really able to afford but it was good enough. The reservations were at 7:30, but he wanted to be just a bit early. Sherlock had been at Scotland Yard all day working on some case with Lestrade and John had kindly asked that he wanted to skip out on this one and have Sherlock fill him in of the details at dinner.

It was 7 o'clock now and John had just finished getting into his nicest suit. It was close to being a 'black tie event' sort of suit, except there was a redish tint on the shirt, it looked nice on him. He grabbed the case that held the ring, opening it to make sure the ring was still there, and then closing it to place it in his vest pocket. He grabbed his wallet and exited the flat, standing on the curb waiting for a cab to pull over and take him. Once one did, he entered the cab and told them the address. Looking out the window the whole time, going over what he was going to say to Sherlock. It took approximately 17 minutes to arrive at Clos Maggiore, John got out of the cab and paid. He entered the resturant and was greeted by a blonde hostess.

"Hello sir, name please?" She asked in a high-pitched tone.

"Holmes." John replied, the hostess looked at the list and walked John over to the table, placing a menu down in front of him and across from him, where Sherlock will be sitting.

"Thank you."

"Your waiter will be with you shortly, enjoy your meal sir." She walked away, back to the front of the resturant. John looked around anxiously awaiting for Sherlock to arrive. He was slightly tapping his foot and jumped slightly when the waiter walked up to the table.

"Hello sir, what kind of wine would you like to be having tonight?" The waiter looked to be in his late 20's, he was a new worker, sweating profusly.

"Hmm, I'll have the Champagne Moutard Grande Cuvée wine for tonight." John said, smiling politely at the watier who walked off to retrieve the bottle of wine. John was still nervous while looking at the menu, all he kept doing was going over everything in his head. John looked up and smiled, he saw Sherlock being led by the hostess to their table. Sherlock was wearing his favorite purple shirt under his blazer, he smiled at John and sat down.

"Glad you could make it."

"I noticed the time and walked out while Lestrade was explaining something pointless to me, quick change of shirts and here I am, did you already order wine? Of course you did. What will you be having? I'm not so sure if I'm hungry, this case is interesting.." Sherlock continued talking on and on about the case, but John stopped paying attention. He didn't want to get anything wrong. The only thing that stopped Sherlock from talking was when the waiter arrived with their wine, filling their glasses, and wrote down what they wanted to have tonight.

"I'll have your food out to you as soon as possible." The waiter said, taking their menus and walking off to give the chef their orders. John looked over at Sherlock who was looking around the room deducing everyone.

"Sherlock, look at me." Sherlock didn't respond, too focused on his deductions. "Sherlock Holmes, look at me please." Sherlock snapped his head to look at John.

"Yes John?"

"I'd like to talk to you about something."

"What might that be, my Watson?"

"I've known you for how long, Sherlock? Oh, 11 or 12 years? It's been great, it really has."

"Are you moving out?" Sherlock interrupted John. Panic was slightly present in his voice.

"No no, Sherlock, let me finish." Sherlock let out a sigh of relief and let John continue. "When I first met you, you completely blew me away. I've never met anyone like you, you're unique. It's wonderful, really, every case you solve and deduction you make. I've never heard of anyone ever doing that. Every single day I've lived my life with you, it's been filled with something new. I've never been bored, I've risked my life so many times so save you and you've done the same thing in return. I'm proud to call you mine, you know? Happy to know that someone is looking out for me, especially that someone being you." John smiled. "I'd like to ask you something." John pulled out the ring and opened it, revealing to Sherlock the beautiful, and expensive, ring.

"Would you take my hand in marriage, Sherlock Holmes?"

* * *

**AN: I guess I love leaving you on a bunch of cliffhangers! Hahah, well, the third story will be up soon! I still currently do not have a name for that story, but I will think of one shortly. Yes, the next story WILL be continuing this! So stay tuned! I will add another chapter at the end of this story just informing you on the third story I posted and what it's called, the third story will be MUCH more giant than this one and the last one.**

**I hope you've enjoyed reading this short story. Stay tuned.**

**Reviews and such are great! Don't forget to follow my account to get an update on the third story as well!**


	9. Update!

**AN: This is just an update, I have had story three posted. It is called "Johnlock: The Unidentified Raven" PLEASE go check out the prologue! Thank you for reading these stories, I really hope that you've enjoyed them and I'm going to do my best with the third story. I would just like to say that each chapter for story three will be posted once a week, so you get one chapter a week (most likely on weekends.) I will be leaving for vacation on 2/19/14 and returning 2/26/14. I will most likely type up a chapter from my iPad while on vacation, but you will find out. I hope you've enjoyed reading. Please follow my account and follow the third story to get updates on it!**

**Again, THANK YOU!**


End file.
